


An Absolute Disaster

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Come Eating, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: When Geralt first suggested the threesome, Jaskier hadn't been quite so sure. Now though, in the heat of the moment, he couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't done it sooner.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	An Absolute Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [way2fabulous4thislyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/way2fabulous4thislyfe/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies! This was written to fill a (5 month old) prompt over on tumblr! Stop by and say hi! @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde

Jaskier shivered under Eskel's intense gaze.

When Geralt had first suggested it, Jaskier had been unsure about bringing someone else into their bed. But now, with his eyes burning into Jaskier's skin, Jaskier was thrilled.

He focused on the sight of Geralt, sprawled out on their bed, piled high with furs to help keep Jaskier warm during the harsh winter at Kaer Morhen. Geralt looked like a dream, splayed naked, his hard cock already straining, leaking on his stomach where the tip rested. His normally pale skin was flushed with his arousal, a look Jaskier had come to know well. His hands were folded back behind his head as he gazed back at Jaskier, his eyes roving Jaskier’s equally naked form.

Jaskier never felt more wanted, more desired, than when Geralt watched him so intently. Jaskier felt waves of heat behind him as Eskel moved closer.

Jaskier had been instructed to keep his eyes focused on Geralt until Eskel told him otherwise, so that was what he would do. Eskel’s presence was dominating, demanding attention and obedience in equal parts. Jaskier was drunk off it.

Roughened hands settled on Jaskier’s hips, squeezing briefly before trailing up Jaskier’s sides in a comforting motion before moving back down.

“Geralt,” Eskel said, the deep bass of his voice making Jaskier whine, “why don’t you get started? Give Jaskier a show.”

Jaskier’s eyes met Geralt’s as the man smirked, following Eskel’s order slowly but surely. Jaskier followed Geralt’s slow movements, relishing in the strong grip on his hips and he felt his knees weaken at the sight of Geralt, stroking himself.

Geralt’s mouth fell open as he began to pant lightly and Jaskier let out a ragged moan at the sight.

“Mmmm… you like watching just as much as you like being watched, don’t you?” Eskel asked, his breath warming the outer shell of Jaskier’s ear.

Jaskier nodded, unable to find his voice, his eyes still focused on the downright sinful picture in front of him.

“Geralt lay back, prop your head on a pillow and get comfortable.” Eskel ordered, the command sending sparks racing down Jaskier’s spine, even though it wasn’t directed at him.

Eskel squeezed Jaskier’s hips again. “Alright Jask, I need you to sit on Geralt’s face for me, okay? Face me.” Eskel’s voice was calm, but held an undercurrent of dominance that made Jaskier shiver. 

Jaskier hurries to do as ordered, clambering up the bed and Geralt’s body, carefully straddling the witcher’s face. As Jaskier maneuvered his legs into a good position, balancing on his knees, Geralt’s hands came up, providing support. The anticipation of what was to come had stolen Jaskier’s breath and he gasped shakily as he settled, hovering over Geralt.

Using his grip on Jaskier’s waist, Geralt pulled him down eagerly. Jaskier lost his balance, tilting forward as he felt Geralt’s tongue circle his hole. The relief he felt was immediate, the sensation sending sharp bursts of pleasure through him. He put his hands on Geralt’s chest to keep himself from falling as he grinded back on Geralt’s face, making the witcher moan.

Geralt’s hands came up, spreading Jaskier’s cheeks, allowing the witcher to press even closer. Jaskier’s eyes fell shut and he whined when he felt Geralt’s tongue push inside of him.

“No, no, little lark, eyes open and on me.” Eskel’s voice sent another shock through Jaskier and he forced his eyes open slowly, his vision blurry as he gazed towards Eskel’s large form.

The larger witcher had climbed onto the bed without Jaskier noticing and was now resting on his knees in between Geralt’s legs. His hands were rubbing a gentle rhythm on Geralt’s spread thighs as he watched Jaskier intently.

“Geralt, let’s give Jaskier a little more, okay? Use your fingers.”

Jaskier groaned weakly as he felt Geralt’s arms shift, a finger prodding at Jaskier’s hole. It was slick, the jar conveniently left in Geralt’s reach by Eskel at the start. Geralt’s thick finger finally pushed in beside his tongue, brushing up against Jaskier’s prostate and making him shake from the stimulation.

He was aching.

His cock throbbed as he reached for it, desperate to give himself some friction.

A growl made Jaskier freeze, his only movements caused by Geralt shifting him around minutely. His eyes met Eskel’s.

“Who told you,” Eskel asked, his voice low and powerful, “that you were allowed to touch yourself?”

Jaskier shivered under the fiery gaze of the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, shaking from desperation.

Eskel hummed, “You won’t touch yourself little lark, we’ll give you your pleasure as you earn it.”

Jaskier nodded, his hand settling back on Geralt’s abdomen for support.

“Is Geralt not doing a good enough job?” Eskel asked, shifting Geralt’s legs so that Eskel could slide his bent knees under them. Geralt wrapped his legs around Eskel easily as he continued his ministrations.

Jaskier was panting, Geralt now pistoning a finger in and out of him at a harsh pace, “No, no!” the bard gasped out, shifting his hips, “so good… just… wanted more. Want to cum.”

“You will, Jaskier. I’ll tell you when. Got it?”

Jaskier whimpered and nodded, rocking back onto Geralt’s finger and tongue.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Geralt stroked Jaskier’s prostate, making the bard howl with pleasure. Jaskier was quickly becoming mindless with it, rocking his hips and practically smothering Geralt, chasing the pleasure jolting through him at every movement Geralt made. His fingers, now two pressed in him, were focused directly on Jaskier’s prostate, hitting it with every thrust in. His tongue licking inside of Jaskier, helping stretch him while he occasionally nipped at Jaskier's rim with sharp teeth, making the bard squirm and wriggle and mewl.

“Four fingers, Geralt. He’s ready. And he’ll need at least that to take my cock.”

Geralt pulled both his hand and mouth away from Jaskier, making the bard whimper. He quickly slicked up his hand and put his fingers back to Jaskier’s hole. He pushed in slowly with all four fingers, making the bard whine from the pressure. The stretch was just this side of too much and it felt amazing.

Jaskier couldn’t think of a time he had been more desperate or more fulfilled.

He was babbling now, the words nonsensical as he rocked back onto Geralt’s hand, his pleas making absolutely no sense.

He felt himself being shifted again and then suddenly a wet heat was on his balls. He keened as he felt Geralt’s mouth draw him in, suckling gently at his sac. Jaskier was overwhelmed.

“Please,” he cried out. He could feel tears streaking down his face.

“Please what?” Eskel purred.

“I need to come. Please let me. Let me touch my cock please. Please, please, please, please.”

“Shhh it’s okay, buttercup. You’re doing so well. Being such a good boy for me. Do you think you’re stretched out enough for my cock?”

Jaskier groaned and feverishly nodded, “Please. I want it so bad. Please.”

“You’re being so good, buttercup. So good. But I don’t think you’re ready yet.”

Jaskier whimpered.

Eskel muttered something so quiet only Geralt could make out the words and then suddenly two sets of hands were on him, lifting and shifting until he was sitting on Geralt’s crotch, his ass pressured right up against Geralt’s cock.

“Alright buttercup, we’re gonna let Geralt get you nice and open for me first, okay?”

Jaskier nodded, the tears still slowly trailing down his face. Strong hands gripped him again and he was seated comfortably on Geralt’s cock, letting him slide down slowly until Geralt bottomed out. Jaskier’s head was thrown back from the pleasure of the stretch. Geralt’s cock was thick and beautifully curved so it hit Jaskier’s prostate unerringly every time.

“Come on, buttercup, think you can bounce on him for me?” Eskel’s deep voice made Jaskier shiver. He tried to get his legs underneath him and lift up, but they were too shaky.

“It’s okay, buttercup, we’ve got you. Geralt can do all the work, beautiful. You just enjoy.”

Geralt’s hands settled back on Jaskier’s hips as he rolled his hips, grinding inside the bard, making him wail. “That’s right, Jask,” Geralt whispered, “let me take care of you.”

Geralt wasted no time, beginning to lift Jaskier up as if he weighed nothing, thrusting his hips.

Eskel hummed, “Look at that. How does it feel, Jask? Geralt’s using you like a toy, moving you around for his own pleasure. Do you like that? Being used?”

“Yes,” Jaskier sobbed, the tears renewed as Geralt pounded into his prostate, “please, please, please”

“Just enjoy buttercup, we’ve got you.” Eskel leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to the bard’s lips. Jaskier was so fucked out he could do nothing but moan into it.

Eskel shifted again, reaching for the lube and slicking up two of his fingers, “Geralt slow your thrusts down, we don’t want to push him too far too soon.”

Geralt did as ordered with a grunt, slowing his powerful thrusts down until they were smooth rolls of pleasure.

Jaskier’s whine threw his voice into a pitch he didn’t think had ever achieved before.

From his position, Jaskier had the perfect view of Eskel fingering at Geralt’s hole, circling the muscles before pushing in quickly with two fingers.

Geralt grunted and bucked his hips, making Eskel chuckle, “missed the stretch, wolf?” Geralt grunted again, pushing down on the fingers inside of him just as he lifted Jaskier, nearly unseating the bard from his cock before slamming him back down.

Jaskier nearly toppled forward from the force, reaching out to grab hold of Eskel’s shoulders.

Eskel smiled at him, “That’s right little buttercup, you can hold on to me, okay?”

Jaskier nodded, burying his head into Eskel’s neck, tears leaking steadily from his eyes as Geralt’s thrusts began getting more powerful.

Eskel hummed and trailed one hand up and down Jaskier’s back, the other still fingering Geralt open, “Geralt’s close, Jaskier. Can you feel it? How desperate he is?” Jaskier nodded, head still in Eskel’s neck. “Has he done well, buttercup? Does he deserve to cum in you? Mark you?”

Jaskier whimpered, his hips making aborted thrusts, desperate for friction on his cock.

“I think he’s done well. Alright Geralt, cum inside our buttercup for me.” Geralt thrust one more time inside of Jaskier before shivering, his cock throbbing as Jaskier felt his hot seed spill inside of him.

He didn’t feel Geralt soften.

Eskel made a pleased noise as he ran a rand down Jaskier’s back, fingers prodding at Jaskier’s opening. “Still just as hard for us, Geralt?”

Geralt grunted.

“Use your words wolf.”

“Yes.”

“Prop yourself up, Geralt.”

Jaskier remained seated on Geralt’s cock, his head still buried in Eskel’s neck, whimpering quietly every time Geralt shifted inside of him as he resituated.

“Perfect. Jaskier, lean back onto Geralt, okay?” Jaskier whimpered. Eskel chuckled and shifted forward, moving Jaskier back until he was settled against Geralt’s chest, still seated on Geralt’s cock.

Geralt’s arms came up and wrapped around Jaskier, strong and solid. Comforting.

Jaskier whined and bucked his hips. His cock was red and angry, and he was so desperate. “Please,” he whined, breathing hard, he begged again, “please”

“Not yet, buttercup.”

Jaskier let out a sob and closed his eyes he wasn’t sure he could take anymore.

He bucked again when he felt more pressure pressing against his hole. Opening his eyes, he saw Eskel in front of him, a slick finger prodding at his opening.

“I think that you would feel amazing if I slipped in here beside Geralt, what do you think, buttercup.”

Jaskier froze, the idea alone enough to make him feel so incredibly close to his orgasm. He bucked his hips again, so close.

Suddenly Geralt’s hands settled on his hips, stilling Jaskier’s hips just as one of Eskel’s hands circled his cock, gripping the base tightly.

Jaskier sobbed again.

“None of that, I told you that I tell you when to cum.”

Jaskier nodded.

Suddenly the fingers were back at his hole, pushing in, Eskel’s other hand still wrapped almost painfully tight around the base of Jaskier’s cock.

“Gods you’re already loose and sloppy Jaskier. Geralt’s cum inside of you. I could just push right in, couldn’t I?”

Jaskier stared at Eskel cock, larger than any he had ever taken.

He had never wanted something more.

“What do you want, Jaskier”

“Wanna be full,” He whimpered, trying to shift but Geralt’s strong grip stopped him.

Eskel pushed another finger inside of him. It slid in easily, Jaskier’s opening around him beautifully.

Eskel smiled and pushed two more fingers in him on the next thrust. Jaskier whimpered at the stretch.

“Please, please, please, want you in me, please.” Jaskier was desperate for more. For everything.

Eskel tutted, “Patience, buttercup. If we go too fast, we could hurt you. Just sit back. Let us take care of you.” Eskel’s composure was infuriating. Jaskier was reduced to a shivering, sobbing mess but it seemed like Eskel was completely unbothered by the whole situation.

Jaskier felt another sob escape him as Eskel continued thrusting his fingers in and out of him. The additional stretch alongside Geralt’s cock was mind numbingly amazing and Jaskier couldn’t focus on anything else.

He felt like he might pass out from it.

Eskel’s position was perfect to hit his prostate but he just skirted around it, sometimes grazing against it enough to make Jaskier shout.

Jaskier didn’t know if it had been minutes or hours when he finally felt Eskel’s hand pull back. Jaskier felt empty despite the hard cock still inside of him.

Suddenly, Eskel was on his knees, his hard cock slick and pushed up against Jaskier’s opening, “You still want this buttercup?”

“Please” Jaskier couldn’t take one more minute of this delicious torture but he would rather die than be anywhere else.

The stretch was divine, something Jaskier couldn’t remember ever feeling. It stung but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. Jaskier couldn’t have imagined a feeling like this.

It felt like ages before Eskel finally bottomed out inside of Jaskier. The two thick hard cocks stretching Jaskier far past what he would have ever thought he could take.

It was bliss.

Jaskier tried to buck again but Geralt’s hands still held him in place.

Eskel pulled out and thrust back in slowly, over and over, drawing groans from both Geralt and Jaskier.

Finally, Eskel smirked, “I think you’re ready, buttercup. Hold on.”

Eskel pulled out to the very tip, slamming back into him just as Geralt lifted him just enough to thrust out. They set a brutal pace, pistoning into him alternatingly so he was never empty, their cocks dragging against each other inside of him as Jaskier felt like he was being pounded into oblivion.

He really might pass out.

His cock was long forgotten, the stimulation he was receiving was more than he thought he ever would.

All he could do was lay there and take it.

Geralt was the first to break, shaking through his second orgasm of the night and Jaskier could feel him go soft inside him.

Eskel kept thrusting.

Jaskier was reminded of the throbbing of his cock and he tried desperately to angle his hips so he could get some sort of stimulation on it.

Eskel puffed out a breath, “You ready too, buttercup? Gonna come on my cock?”

Jaskier bucked his hips again, desperate for more. Desperate to cum.

The hand that wrapped around him was the best thing Jaskier had ever felt. Eskel’s hand was still slick from fingering him open as he pumped Jaskier’s cock in time with his thrusts.

When Jaskier came, he swore he could feel chaos raging through him.

His vision blurred.

When Jaskier came to, he was lying on the bed, covered in a thin sheet. Geralt lay beside him, facing him, his eyes closed and face screwed up in pleasure as Eskel fucked into him from behind.

“Buttercup,” Eskel said brightly, only the slightest hitch in his voice indicating he was doing anything more strenuous than laying in bed, “welcome back.”

“How long was I out,” He asked, voice raw,

“Just a couple minutes.”

“Fuck.”

“Had fun?”

Eskel’s thrusts were speeding up, shaking the bed and jolting Geralt. He shuddered as he came inside the white haired man, his thrusts slowing until he finally stopped.

Eskel’s eyes found Jaskier’s, “It was a shame I didn’t get to come inside of you before you passed out.” He barely even sounded out of breath.

Jaskier’s hole was throbbing but he _wanted_ , oh how he wanted it. To take Eskel’s cock again, have it fill him up.

His over sensitive cock gave a twitch.

Eskel chuckled, “It’s okay, buttercup. We can do that next time. I’ve got dinner duty tonight so I need to get going anyway,” Eskel slid from the bed, graceful despite his size, “I’ll see you both in a couple of hours.”

He slipped his clothes on and was out the door before Jaskier even realized what happened.

He looked at Geralt laying beside him. He looked sleepy and content. Except for his achingly hard cock.

Despite everything, Jaskier felt heat pool in his groin. Fuck, he would be so sore later.

His movements still shaky, Jaskier slid down the bed and settled between Geralt’s thighs where he was now lying on his stomach. Jaskier cupped his cheeks, pulling them apart and watching as Eskel’s spend dribbled out of Geralt’s hole still stretched and gaping from his cock. Fuck, Jaskier could only imagine what he looked like... He groaned at the thought.

Geralt’s hips shifted as he grinded his cock into the bed, “You want to cum again?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt let out a sleepy hum, “fuck me?” he asked quietly, shifting to spread his legs even more.

Fuck.

Yeah, Jaskier could do that. His cock was filling out quickly, leaving Jaskier feeling light-headed and sensitive.

He could feel Geralt’s cum where it was drying on his thighs as it leaked out of him. Fuck they were a mess.

Eskel’s cum was still spilling from Geralt slowly, the sight was beautiful and Jaskier couldn’t resist, leaning forward and tonguing at the spend.

Geralt keened.

Jaskier buried his face into Geralt, licking sloppily at his hole. Geralt whined and thrust his hips back when Jaskier’s tongue pushed passed the loose practically gaping muscle.

Jaskier took his time, licking Geralt open and cleaning him out until he was whimpering, thrusting minutely against the bed.

Deeming him clean, Jaskier slid up, pressing a gentle kiss against Geralt’s shoulder before grabbing him by the hair, pulling gently to bring Geralt’s face from the pillow he had buried it in. His eyes were red rimmed and there were tear tracks on his cheeks

He looked ruined

Jaskier couldn’t help but wonder if he looked the same. He certainly felt the same.

Maintaining his grip in Geralt’s hair, he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips as he slid inside of Geralt.

The slide was easy and wet, Geralt more than opened enough to take him.

“I won’t last long,” Jaskier bit out, his thrusts already speeding up as he chased the edge.

“Me either.” Geralt grunted, grinding his cock onto the bed beneath him as Jaskier pounded into him.

In what felt like no time, Jaskier could feel Geralt tighten up slightly around him, still looser than Jaskier had ever felt him before, and it pulled Jaskier with him over the edge. Jaskier rolled to the side, wrapping his arm around Geralt and muzzling up to his side, “We should clean up,” he whispered sleepily.

Geralt rolled so he was being spooned by Jaskier, his back pressed to Jaskier’s front, “Sleep now.” He said quietly.

Jaskier pressed a kiss between Geralt’s shoulder blades and let his eyes fall closed. They would regret not cleaning up when they awoke, but in that moment he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

They would definitely be doing this again. At least once a week until they all departed, if Jaskier had anything to say about it. 


End file.
